Us against Two
by Lizzhugsturtles
Summary: Undergrowth returns to earth, with even bigger plans. He plans to steal Sam again and take over the earth but when Danny once again stands in his way it doesn't seem like Sam's in danger anymore. Undergrowth and Danny soon become to strong for Sam and Tucker to handle and they get some friendly help from a couple of students from school. What will happen to everyone if its to late?
1. Returning

****:DD I'm back! Well I was always here but you get the point. Anyway here's an idea I had a few months ago but never had the time to write it. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Returning**

The ghost smirked. He would return and get his revenge on his town, his little friend, and _especially_ him. He summoned his children, who popped out of the ground immediately. They surrounded him ready for a command.

"Begin the attack," He whispered and they shrunk down, heading towards the metal portal.

His plan was going into action. His children would make the planet become a little playground while he got the upper hand, controlling the boy's little friend. Then the boy will suffer what he had done to his previous children.

"You'll pay ghost child. You'll PAY!"

* * *

"Danny! You're going to be late for school...AGAIN," Jazz's voice rang out in his room.

The black haired boy moaned and covered his head with his pillow. Jazz noticed this action and pulled off his dark covers. The boy whimpered and Jazz just patted his head repeatedly.

After a couple more taps, Danny smacked his sister's hand, commanding her to stop. She smiled and threw the blanket on the floor and left, the door wide in her place.

Enjoying a few more seconds of sleep, Danny picked himself up from his bed and dragged himself towards his dresser. He picked a clean shirt and a new pair of jeans. He continued to the bathroom, stripping himself and turning on the water for a quick shower.

Danny had no energy to do anything. He wanted to tell his mom that he wanted to stay home, but she would raise an eyebrow and look more into it. He sighed and jumped out putting on fresh boxers and his clothes. He ran a comb through his hair, since it was soaking wet, and grabbed his backpack.

He rocketed down the stairs, took a piece of toast from the counter and yelled a goodbye to his parents.

Danny ran towards an ally and turned into Danny Phantom, Amity Park's ghost hero. He slapped himself remembering to meet up with Sam at her house. He shot through the sky towards Sam's large mansion and stopped a couple yards, turning back to human. He sped to her house, Sam tapping her foot impatiently.

She glanced at Danny and frowned, "Where have you been? I've been waiting for like 10 minutes. You said you were coming early."

He nodded at her, panting on his knees. She giggled and patted his matted hair. He looked up and smiled. After regaining his breath, he stood up and started to walk towards school.

Sam caught up with him, but none spoke of anything.

Sam started at Danny's face, which was emotionless. No acne, no freckles and no wrinkles. His skin was flawless. His eyes sparkled and his hair was falling between his eyes. It was perfect. She wanted to go out with him but she kept thinking it would ruin their relationship. She wanted them to remain best friends but she hated when she stared at him to long that he would notice and ask what was wrong.

While Sam was daydreaming of Danny, he was thinking of the ghost attacks lately. There've been alot of attacks but it was always plants. He assumed it was Undergrowth but he hadn't seen his face in a while. He didn't know what was happening, but he kept trying to piece everything together, but came up short every time.

They arrived at the school shortly and turned to see their techy friend, meddling with a device in his palms.

Tucker smiled at them and waved them over, "Hey guys. Took you long enough."

Danny stiffled a gag while Sam rolled her eyes.

"Clueless over here, came late..again," She said, crossing her arms.

Danny stuck his hands in his pockets and shrugged, "Ghost attacks. They're plants everytime. I'm getting real tired of them."

"Hopefully they stop today," Tucker said smiling proudly.

The bell rang and the students marched inside. The trio separated towards their lockers and waved a goodbye. Danny walked to his locker and pulled out a green textbook. He placed it in his armpit and closed the locker door. He found his way to Mr. Lancer's math class and sat down at his seat.

He hated not having first period with him since it was always moody in here.

Danny wished for the period to pass or a ghost to attack but it seemed like the plants were actually stopping the attacks.

He sighed and pulled out his notebook. At least he was studyinga instead of ghost fighting. He wouldn't get in trouble...

He felt the cold sensation in his mouth escape quietly. Sighing, he raised his hand excusing himself to the bathroom. He walked out and shook his head. ...for now.

Suddenly a scream echoed the hallway and he turned towards the sound of it. Students were bursting out of a classroom, handing waving randomly in the air. He couldnt decide to either go into the empty classroom or run with the group where they were headed. He chose to follow the students out but soon roots shot of the ground trapping everyone.

He bit his lip when the roots traveled up his leg and tightened their grip on him. They dug into skin and magically phased him back into the classroom.

The roots soon covered his entire body, including his face. The roots left little slits front of his face allowing him to see.

His eyes widened when he saw Sam, Tucker, Dash, Kwan, Paulina, Star, Valerie and a couple other students blinded to the wall by plants.

They struggled and screamed but nothing helped them from escaping. He sighed and decided not to move since he felt thorns pierce his skin and tiny amounts of blood ooze out from them.

Sam noticed Danny from his black hair poking out of the plants and his red shoes. She could make out some blue eyes in the plants, too. She smiled knowing her best friend was safe.

She could see everyone struggling from the plants but her and Danny. Tucker was freaking out and screaming out things about not eating plants or killing them. She didn't struggle since for some reason the plants grabbed her gently and didn't plan on squeezing the life out of her.

Sam focused her sight back to Danny, who was now just laying still. She panicked, thinking that the plants were killing him until he blinked.

"Hello flesh dwellers. I see your making fine food for the children," A plant popped out of the ground full of stems and soon formed into a mini Undergrowth, allowing him to fit in the room. He eyed her and she looked away, "Looks like everything's going according to plan. The ghost boy isn't fighting back and I have my queen."

"I'm not your queen you monster!" She spat at the plant creature.

He smiled, not offended by her comment, "You better be or I think your friend has a couple things to say."

Undergrowth's fist tightened and Sam turned to see the plants squeeze Danny. He yelled for help but his screams became louder by the second. Blood was pouring through the roots onto the floor.

Sam gasped and yelled a stop. Undergrowth relaxed his fist and Danny's screams turned into pants. Tears were pouring down her face seeing Danny's form relax but blood continuing to seep out between the cracks of the plants.

"So...what shall it be?" Undergrowth's voice entered into her thoughts.

She nodded, "I'll be your stupid queen."

He smirked, "Excellent."

He looked at Danny and waved in front of his form. The plants retreated and released their grip on the boy. He fell down with a thud, twitching from the pain. He automatically grabbed his knee and formed a ball, trying to relax.

She could see blood stains on his shirt and pants that were very noticeable from her distance. His chest was raising up and down quickly, not giving sighs of stopping.

She saw widen eyes at Danny and her from the teens in the room. She looked away towards Undergrowth.

"What now? You going to control me like last time?"

Undergrowth's smile just widened, "Precisely. But not right now. I need to expand my...land. Then I'll have the power for this precious city and then the earth. Nobody can stop me. Not even your little friend," He eyed the bleeding boy, lying on the floor.

Sam bit her lip and nodded, "Do whatever you want. But you better not lay a hand on him!"

He only nodded at her words. He snapped his fingers and the roof of the classroom suddenly was ripped off. The plants that held the students followed Undergrowth to the top of the school.

Sam gasped at her view of the town. Everything was worse. Plants covered almost every building, and she could see people screaming and hiding in their homes or in their cars. There were fully grown trees in the middle of the roads, and some building were being crumbled by vines.

She gasped. Everyone else did the same. They were stunned by what their sight was showing them.

"See your town? It's mine now. Mine! But I can't do it on my own. Now to put the queen in her place," Undergrowth shouted and flicked his wrist, summoning a mind vine.

Sam started to struggle but then she heard a shout behind her. She couldn't turn but she recognized the voice to be Danny.

"Get away from her!" He ran up to Undergrowth and blasted him with a ghost ray. He was soon in Sam's way and she smiled, seeing him hold up a ecto weapon.

Undergrowth stood up and laughed loudly. Danny just frowned and held up the weapon. He was shaking slightly but the blood on his body was healing.

"It seems like the boy needs a lesson," Undergrowth said. Roots came and surrounded Danny, attempting to grab him, but he just blasted them down.

The plant ghost growled. More plants popped out of the ground but he continued to shoot them. After a while, the plants grip on the students vanished and they were released. They stayed put since they didn't have anywhere to go and watched the battle taking place.

"I've had enough of this. Let my queen destroy you," He screeched. The plants surrounding him thrusted forward towards Sam.

Danny only had a moment to react. He didn't want to hurt Sam like last time...well he didn't really hurt her but controlled Sam never hesitated to hurt him. He didn't want to go threw it again.

He jumped out and came between the plants and his best friend. He wasn't sure what was going to happen. Was he afraid? Totally. But he covered it up with bravery. He would do anything to protect his friends...like Sam.

He felt the plants surround him and then his world went blank...

Sam stood still, watching time play slowly. At the last second, Undergrowth's plants went straight forward to her and her hurt best friend jumped in the way. His face was firm, as if he didn't want anything to touch her. The plants surrounded him and she heard a yell. She closed her eyes and didn't dare open them.

Not until Tucker gasped and started to scream. She opened one eye and bit her lip from crying out.

Danny was grinning. Not just a normal grin, a grin that said 'You're all going to die'. His eyes were fully dark green, showing no signs of baby blue. He walked up to her and placed a hand on her chin. She was forced to look into those emotionless dark eyes. She was scared out of her wits. She knew this Danny wouldn't hesitate to kill her.

"You will a fine meal for the children," He whispered. Sam was scared from his tone and was soon trying to struggle from his deathly grip but he kept his hand firmly on her face.

Undergrowth appeared behind Danny and chuckled, "It seems that this human is more helpful than you were. He was a threat but now he seems more...tamed. He'll make a fine caretaker."

Danny smiled wider and nodded, "You'll be dead soon human."

A flash of light pushed me back forward. In Danny's place was his ghost self. I heard gasps and yells but I cried. Danny's eyes were the same as his human half but his glowing body wasn't white...it was green.

Why couldn't I be controlled? Not Danny. He didn't need this. Not at all. It was going to be harder to defeat Undergrowth now. Danny was the only one that had freezing powers. Without them we had no chance. Our last hope was gone.

"Let's go Daniel. We need to...prepare for the arrival of the children," Undergrowth said. Danny only nodded and followed him down the side of the school, heading towards the park.

Sam watched him leave and ran to Tucker, sobbing loudly in his arms.

"We're going to die. Danny's gone. We're going to die," Sam repeated. He just sighed and patted her hair down. He rubbed her hair, silencing the cries of pain.

"Fenton is Phantom?" Dash's voice rang out in the sky.

Sam didn't answer but Tucker felt her wanting to, "Yeah. Lab accident. We need to get help. There's no way we can defeat Undergrowth, Danny included. He beat him last time with his ice powers but right now we can't do that without Danny."

Nobody answered Tucker's statement. Paulina's mouth was shut and Valerie was cupping her mouth in an attempt not to scream. Dash was baffled by the geek's answer and stared out at the damage the town was in now.

Sam soon got a hold of herself and pushed Tucker away. She walked up towards the students and looked away, "We need to go to Fenton Works. There has to be a couple of weapons we could use. And we need to access the Ghost Zone. Only the Far Frozen can help us. Who's with us?"

She didn't hear anything at first but them a clap rang out. More claps joined until everyone was smiling and cheering.

She nodded and smiled, "Let's save Danny!"

* * *

Not sure when I'll update, since I already have alot of pre-written stories saved. I'll think about it if I get enough reviews. Anyways **_UPDATE!_**


	2. Escaping a Dimension

**Chapter 2: Escaping a Dimension **

"Daniel!" Undergrowth's voice rang out in the park. Danny appeared, his face blank of any emotion.

He stood behind the huge plant ghost crossing his arms, "Yes father? What is wrong?"

Undergrowth raised a brow and turned towards the white haired boy. The boy wasn't wearing his normal everyday clothes...well he was but there where only pieces of it remaining. He had his gloves, collar and belt on but all the black was replaced by green material, or plants. They were wrapped around his chest and legs. His arms were bare but he had some thorns in his hair.

"I was just wondering where you were. I don't want my caretaker to be missing, now do I?" He said calmly.

"I'm sorry father. I was just changing a little. I didn't mean to worry you," Danny shook his head with his response.

Undergrowth nodded and looked out of the tree's window. He recently created a huge tree as before and spread his power to the edge of the town. He accomplished a lot since he had the ghost boy in his grasp. He actually liked the boy. He was like a little son.

"It's fine Daniel. I'm sure you weren't doing anything you aren't suppose to," Undergrowth spoke softly.

Danny nodded, "Yes, I wasn't. What are we going to do soon? About this world?"

"I'm not sure. The humans will try to fight back, but they don't have the strength. This world will soon be in our control."

Danny didn't respond to his statement, "Can I go around this town and see if there are any humans to control?"

Undergrowth didn't answer but deep down Danny knew he wanted him to.

Danny smirked and flew out of purplish tree. Vines surrounded him at all times, in case of a fight. He didn't mind them, he felt he had company with them around.

House by house, street by street, Danny took down every human in his sight. He let the tiny children run free so they could grow bigger, since they were so small. Elders were soon to die so he just let the plants take them away.

He heard the screams of humans as they were controlled by the mind vines. He didn't really care much for anyone. He just wanted to make his father proud.

* * *

After leaving the school unhurt, Sam and Tucker helped everyone secretly travel to Fenton Works. They led two groups, one by her and one by him. They saw hints of Danny controlling people, and how it sickened them.

Sam hated seeing this. HER Danny was being used. She wanted to destroy that plant ghost for all he had done. Sure she was a plant lover but she loved...Danny more.

Tears escaped her eyes as she picked the lock to FentonWorks. The whole building was covered by vines, crumbling the building into pieces.

Students were behind her looking out for any evil plants or especially Danny. Most of them got over the fact that Danny was the ghost boy but the real thing bothering them if they would make it out of this plant invasion.

A click was heard in front of Sam and she smiled, "Everyone in. Hurry! We don't have much time," And with that everyone rushed in the strange building.

Tucker's group was arriving and they ran in too. After everyone was inside, Sam and Tucker met near the kitchen. Valerie approached them, shy.

"Guys?" Sam and Tucker raised their heads, staring at her.

"What?" Sam said.

"I want to help you guys. Like I ghost hunt and I think I could help," She said, tapping her foot.

Sam shook her head, "We know you ghost hunt. You've been hunting Danny for so long. Anything you know we know better. Thanks anyway."

Valerie seemed kind of shocked by her words but left them alone.

Tucker placed a hand on his chin thinking, "Where did Danny put battle information? He printed them out when he found out his computer was controlled by Technus...Where?" Tucker's hand turned into a fist in the air.

He darted upstairs towards Danny's room. Sam followed and by now most people saw the goth and geek head up the stairs, they began to follow them.

Tucker opened Danny's room and headed towards his dresser. Sam ran towards his closet. She pushed his clothes back and searched around for a box. Tucker did the same under his bed or in his dresser.

Sam was about to give up until she laid eyes on a black baggy jacket. She pulled it out and hugged it. It wasn't what see was looking for but it helped assure that Danny was always with her.

Tucker yelled out and plopped a file in her face. He was grinning wildly and flipping through all the pages. He stopped after a while and eyed the jacket in her arms.

"Is that Danny's?" She looked away and nodded.

Tucker approached her and rubbed her shoulder, "Don't worry. We're getting him back."

She smiled and placed the hoodie over her head. She walked out and everyone was staring at them.

Sam coughed, catching everyone's attention, "We need to go to the ghost zone. It's the only way we can fight against them."

Everyone nodded. They all filed into the lab, grabbing weapons and waiting for commands from the teens.

As Tucker was about to talk about the ghost zone, they all heard a menacing laugh. Danny appeared with plants surrounding him. Everyone backed up, scared from what was about to happen.

Danny shook his head, smiling, "Well well well. It seems there are some humans that haven't been assigned a job. I think I can take care of this," He launched some plants towards the group of teens, who stood froze with shock.

Sam jumped in the way and pressed a button on the wall. She wasn't sure what button it was but was relaxed when the plants couldn't enter the ghost shield, covering half of the lab.

Danny frowned, "Seems my plants can't enter. But how about me?" A flash of light blinded the teens from seeing Danny's transformation.

He walked up towards the shield and placed a hand towards it. It slipped through like it was never there and this told him that it was safe. He walked through, crossing his arms on his chest.

Valerie, Tucker and a couple other students had their guns pointed towards him, ready to fire. Danny's smile faded into a straight line.

His eyes turned their normal baby blue and the faint green glow disappeared. He blinked a couple times, his vision returning. After a while he stared at the teens, who was confused on what had happened.

"Danny?" Valerie said cautiously.

He squinted at her, "You wouldn't hurt a friend, would you?"

Valerie still kept her weapon pointed at him for any lie on his face. She lowered the weapon after a while, "Is that really you?"

"I...Yeah. It's me. What, what happened here?" His head bent right and left, studying the room.

"You were being controlled by Undergrowth's mind vines. I think it stopped when you entered the ghost shield," Sam's voice popped out of the crowd. He blinked and rubbed his head.

"I'm not sure what the heck happened but I don't think I could just get out of his control that easily," As he said that, a yell of terror was shaking the building. The whole building crumpled and Undergrowth stood there his eyes blazing.

Danny just stared at him with shock. He didn't bother going ghost since all the other teens were there watching him.

Undergrowth searched the humans for the ghost boy and found him in the front of the crowd. He was just staring at him, his mouth wide opened. He knew the boy didn't have the power to get out of his control unless something ghost proof or stronger than his power, disrupted the bond.

There were plants surrounding the green glowing orb, trying to enter. _That's what stopped the communication. _He narrowed his eyes and smiled. There had to be a generator powering the shield. He started to destroy the building with his fists until he hit the right spot. The shield stopped, and lowered its security.

_Alas! _The plants sprouted forward, circling the teens dangerously. One of the plants held sleep spores to Danny, which automatically put the boy to sleep. His eyes shut and he went limp on the firm plants.

A scream was heard from behind the sleeping halfa. Sam's eyes were in tears. She was happy that Danny wasn't in the ghost's control but now...she just lost him.

Danny could only make out a faint scream before his eyes shut, darkness surrounding him.

The plants pushed the boy towards Undergrowth, who picked him up slowly. His eyes glowed green and a mind vine entered the sleeping boy's neck from his palm.

Green pupil less eyes opened fiercely, grinning. White rings appeared around his waist, turning him into Danny Phantom. He hovered on top of the ghost's hand and nodded.

"Sorry father. I was trying to enter the shield. Unfortunately I lost the bond to you. I'm very sorry," Danny apologized.

Undergrowth smiled, "I understand Daniel. You were trying to do what was right. Don't do it again though."

He nodded, "Yes father."

The plant ghost pointed towards the group of teens, walking backwards into the swirling green portal, "Stop them from going into that portal. We need food for the children."

"Yes father," He flew towards the teens with a grin. He summoned some huge plants to attack when he ordered.

Sam saw Danny flying towards them with a evilish smile and she knew it wasn't going to be good.

"JUMP INTO THE PORTAL!" She screamed. Everyone turned around and didn't hesitate to jump inside the scary octogonal portal.

She looked back to see Dash standing there holding a weapon, blasting the closest plants near the portal. He turned and locked eyes on the goth girl, "Go. I'll hold them off. Go!"

She wanted to argue but it was no time. Danny was gaining on them. They didn't have time to fight. She nodded and muttered a thanks in his direction before jumping into the green abyss.

* * *

Sam landed with a thud. She didn't want to open her eyes. She wanted to roll into a ball and weep...her Danny was gone...again! Sam felt an arm wrap around her shoulder, pulling her to her feet. She stared up at Tucker's teal eyes. They were clouded and full of worry.

"Where's Dash?" He asked.

Sam sighed, "He held off the plants for everyone to get out safely. He sacrificed himself."

Tucker nodded and looked towards the front of the group, "Come on. We need to go to the Far Frozen. Only they can help us."

Checking everyone held a weapon, Sam and Tucker led the group to the direction of the frozen island.

* * *

"Well well Dash? It seems you're the only one left. So sweet to help Samantha escape. I should reward you for letting my friend out but I'm not in a cheery mood," Dash's whimpers rang clear in Danny's ears. He flicked his wrist and a mind vine approached him getting into position to control, "Good bye."

The vine went straight to his back neck, entering his nervous system and brain. His dark blue eyes turned fully green and his face went pale.

"Go create the children," Danny commanded. Dash groaned but did as he said, walking out of the crumbled building. Danny stood there staring at the mess around him.

"Do not worry children. You will conquer the earth again. Soon," He whispered.

* * *

Wow. I didn't know Dash had the heart! I thought he was cold. Well it seems like Danny escaped Undergrowth's control...YAY...but he's controlled again D:

-_- Not sure what's going to happen. Try to guess! Anyway not sure when I'll review again. Maybe soon if I get enough reviews.


	3. Unbreakable

**Chapter 3: Unbreakable**

Sam's feet were blazing. She wanted to stop and rest but everyone was forced to go forward. Tucker wasn't having fun either. He was whining and panting.

She looked back at the group seeing them pair up and sweat. Paulina was half crying on Star, complaining about her make up and hair. Kwan, who wasn't paired at all, was sobbing a little from losing his best friend.

Sam's whole body was blistering. She felt something snap inside of her, "Stop!" She shouted. Everyone stopped in their tracks and stared, "Let's settle here. I don't think many of us could last that long."

The group plopped themselves on the ground. Sam laid down on a boulder and Tucker next to her. She sighed and took in the scent of the jacket. She was grateful that she brought it. It was really cold in the Ghost Zone. They saw sights of ghosts, but not the ones that they were familiar with.

Calculated on Tucker's PDA, they were to reach there in 4 hours. They've been traveling around 2 hours until they stopped. Sam turned her head to see the Ghost King's castle. _We're almost there_. Just a few more hours and they would finally get their town to normal.

Sam closed her eyes and relaxed. A cool breeze entered through her jacket and she moaned. It was getting more cold. Like when Danny came close to her in ghost form. She didn't dare open her eyes till she heard a familiar voice. She opened her violet eyes to see green eyes. They were glowing brightly but showed worry.

She blinked a couple more times before gasping, "Dani?"

* * *

"This world will soon be mine!" Undergrowth said, smiling. Danny nodded but didn't pay much attention. He didn't want to hear his father lecture him about what he was going to do after the take over. He kept his mind on something else...the goth girl. Sam. He wanted her. Not cause one she used to be Undergrowth's queen but because of her beauty. He wanted someone to rule with. He didn't want to be alone.

_Once that girl gets out of the Ghost Zone, I'll take her and she'll become a caretaker again._ He smiled at his plan. Father would love that. He used to care dearly of her until he got his hands on him. _Father loves me more than her though. That has to mean something._ He rubbed his temple and peered at his father.

"May I sleep? I'm really tired," He asked.

Undergrowth turned around and nodded, "Of course Daniel. I don't want my helper being tired."

Danny smiled and left the huge room. He flew down the tree into a wide hole in one of the branches. A bed came into view as of a bathroom. He rubbed is head and plopped on the amazingly soft bed. The leaves were so soothing. And comfortable. He felt his eyes close and his mind drift.

* * *

Undergrowth looked back at the way Daniel had exited. He wasn't sure what to do with the ghost boy. Keep him or use his energy for something amazing. He had no idea. The boy was amazing and kept alot of company but he was a menace to the other ghosts including him.

He honestly didn't know. He thought about it everyday but nothing came to him. _I'll wait and see what he does._

* * *

"Dani?"

The green eyed girl nodded. She looked better. Her hair was pulled out of her face into a very neat ponytail and her eyes sparkled brightly in the dim afterlife world. Her outfit was pretty much the same except cleaner, something Danny hardly did.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

Dani laughed, "I came in here cause I was developing ice powers. I talked to Danny about it and he said I should go see Frostbite at the Far Frozen. But main question. What are YOU guys doing here. With all these teens?" Sam looked back at her tired group, who were now watching the two talk.

She sighed, "A plant ghost took over Amity Park. We're the only ones that haven't been controlled."

Dani cocked her head, "Can't Danny defeat him? Danny can beat anyone!"

Sam shook her head, "He can't. He's controlled too. We tried to snap him out of it but its to powerful. We ran in here, trying to save ourselves from them. I'm happy that they can't go through here."

The girl's eyes started to water and fell to her knees. She started to sob loudly and curl up near Sam. She just patted the depressed clone and whispered, "I'm sorry too. He tried to protect me from being controlled but..."

Dani sat up her eyes dangerously green, "You mean you did this? You made him get controlled? It's all your fault!" She pointed a gloved finger at Sam's nose, "If it wasn't for you he wouldn't be like that. You should of been taken not him! If you were controlled Danny could of beaten them again! What's wrong with you?" Sam staggered back, nervous from the girl's outburst.

She got up and frowned, "It's not my fault! He jumped in the way. I couldn't stop him!"

Dani eyes blared, "Sometimes I wonder why he loves you! You're just a jerk!"

Tucker ran in the way of the angered girls and stuck out his hands near the girls's stomachs, "Stop! It's Danny's fault. He wants to protect his friends. He doesn't want anyone to fight. He wouldn't want this. Especially from you," He pointed at Dani.

Her eyes narrowed and sighed, "I...I just love him. He's like the brother I never had. I miss him."

Tucker nodded, "Same with me. Now if we want to get Danny back we need to come up with a plan to save him. We where headed towards the Far Frozen for help."

Dani nodded, "I can take you there. It's only a 15 minute fly from here."

Sam shook her head, "We need to take everyone. We can't leave them here."

As if on cue a portal appeared in front of the trio. Dani, whom was curious where it lead, popped her head inside and stuck it out smiling.

"It leads to Frostbite. Come on!"

All the teens jumped up from their spots and surrounded the portal. Dani motioned them inside and jumped in. Sam waited for everyone to enter before going in herself.

Black spots blurred her vision for a second before finally returning to normal. Her feet caught her on the ground before she tumbled into a teen. She looked at her surroundings and soon felt the snow touch her nose. It turned pink and the water immediately melted. She slipped Danny's hoodie hat on her head. She put her hands in the pockets and walked to the front of the group. Tucker was talking to Dani before turning towards her and smiling.

"Thank goodness. You were worrying us. I thought a ghost got you," He chuckled at his joke. Sam rolled her eyes and turned to Dani.

"How far is it?" Dani flew up and turned repeatedly looking for something familiar. She found a red flag and flew down, grinning.

"Only a few minutes. Maybe 5 minutes," She replied. Sam nodded and walked up to the group of students.

"Okay guys. We're at least 5 minutes away from shelter. We can do this. Follow us," She yelled. She stumbled up the snowy dune, taking the first steps, and insuring the safety for everyone. Once she thought that the dune was good enough, she continued forward, towards the direction of the camp.

The cold was unbareable. It seemed that her last visit to the Far Frozen felt more safe and relaxable. But this...it was worse. Snow was falling down hard, covering her entire jacket in seconds and soaking through the material of it. She was shivering constantly and she couldn't find the energy to stop.

Finally after 5 minutes, she pulled into the camp and sighed, "Finally! Come on everyone!"

Everyone popped their heads into the camp. The ones that wore only a tshirt, were turned blue. They were coughing a little and shaking uncontrollably.

Dani stepped out of the crowd and stepped forward, towards a few of the bear like monsters. They took a while to understand who it was. Once they did, they smiled in pleasure and pulled her into a tight hug. She laughed and phased out of their grasp.

"Hey guys. Don't kill me please. I need help," She pointed at the group of humans, "These are the only survivors from Amity Park. It's been overrun by Undergrowth again. Unfortunately Danny Phantom can't help us. He's in Undergrowth's control."

Many of the creatures gasped at the last statement. Danny Phantom, their greatest hero, who had defeated the ghost king, was controlled by a mere plant ghost? It could of felt like a laughing time if only it wasn't real.

Sam nodded, "We need help. We need help. We can't and I don't know if Dani can either. We need your help," The words soaked into the ghost's ears and Frostbite appeared. He walked a couple feet and stopped right in front of group.

He sighed, "It's usually not our code to help others or fight. We are peaceful people. But we don't sit and watch a world of people get destroyed. We will help and offer what ever we can."

Sam smiled and hugged Tucker. He placed his fingers in her hair, combing through.

Frostbite took notice of this and turned his head towards his people, "Let us get ready. We must hurry. I'm not sure how overrun the earth is right now," Many murmured shouts of agreement before returning to their homes and taking anything important for the fight.

Tucker's eyes gleamed brightly. He hoped this would work. It had too. Or if it didn't then it was already to late...

* * *

Danny faced the plants and raised his hands. They glowed dark purple. It was a scary color, especially for him but he didn't mind it since it was the color of Undergrowth. Blue glowing plants rose from the dirt and grew tall every second.

Everytime a plant grew, Danny felt more powerful. He always thought he could never get anymore stronger but he was always proven wrong. He felt like he could do anything. His glowing green eyes flickered among the plants's aura.

The plants began to stop growing and settle into their positions. Danny peered up at them and smirked.

_"Don't believe this is you."_

Danny whipped around searching for the voice. He frowned and turned back.

_"He isn't what you think he is. You're more amazing than you know."_

Danny turned around again, carefully eyeing his surroundings. He didn't sense a ghost and any human in town was working to help the children. He turned back and watched as the plant's blueish hazy disappeared.

_"You can fight it. Try. You have to try."_ Danny's eyes blared. How dare that voice mock him. It didn't know what it was talking about. Undergrowth is helping this meaningless earth become something meaningful. And what did it mean try to fight it? Danny growled and flew to a tree branch. It was the one of the highest trees in the whole city. Staring at the stars and the plants lying still made him happy...excited even.

Danny's eyes slumped and the lights from the sky appeared around him...

* * *

_Danny repeatedly blinked and gasped at what he saw. A mirror. It was huge. It surrounded every corner of his vision. All he saw was himself. He walked up to the mirror and placed a hand on it. Its cool surface was soothing._

_The next thing was unspeakable. When he looked back up at his reflection it was gone. He stared wide eyed at it. Where could it have gone?_

_"You can stop him. You need to try."_

_Danny spun around and he almost fainted. Another him was there. Except he was in his usual Phantom outfit and he looked more cleaner. His hair was perfect and fell between his bright neon green orbs. Danny backed up against the mirror, frightened._

_The mirage smiled, "You need to listen. He's controlling you. You can fight it. You need to try. Don't let him win."_

_Danny shook his head, "No. I serve Undergrowth. Not a powerless image."_

_The mirage shook his head playfully, "He's planning on using you. You need to fight against his controlling power. That vine on the back of your neck is why you can't remember. You need to fight against it before its too late."_

_Danny paused and didn't reply. He actually felt like the mirage was right. That Undergrowth was planning to use him for his own purposes. But he served him. He was Undergrowth's prince._

_"I-" _

_The vision disappeared and Danny started to fall into an abyss full of darkness._

* * *

Danny dropped from the huge tree onto the ground. He panted and rubbed his head. He looked up from where he was before on the tree to where he was now.

Danny didn't know what to make from that dream. He felt like he should believe that mirage but he wasn't sure. He would think of it.

"Daniel?" Undergrowth appeared behind the ghost boy frowning, "What are you doing? I heard a yell. Are you okay?"

He nodded, "Yes I'm fine. Just fell out of a tree by accident."

Undergrowth look at him carefully, "Just be careful. I don't want my caretaker injured," He turned and disappeared into the environment.

Danny stood their not sure on what to do. Fight Undergrowth or let things go as they are.

_"You have to decide soon."_

Danny sighed and flew to the purplish tree in the middle of the field. He entered it and phased to his room. He plopped on his bed and put a hand to his forehead. What was he going to do?

* * *

"The infimap can take us to earth," Frostbite said and handed the map to Sam, "I'm aware that you know how to use it, correct?" Sam nodded, "Is everyone ready?" Frostbite turned towards the ghosts that nodded in responce, "Very well. Do what ever you can to free the great one and destroy Undergrowth."

Sam nodded and walked up to the front, "Take us to Amity Park," The map glowed green and a portal was produced. She walked to side and watched as everyone jumped inside. After everyone was inside she jumped in too.

Her eyes were forced open as she saw that she was in front of the school. The whole place was half destroyed from all the plants crumbling it but the city was the same, almost half of everything was destroyed.

There were huge trees everywhere. In the park there was a purple tree that dominated. Sam almost couldn't recognize where she was.

"Well look who decided to join us?" Sam turned to see Danny floating, Indian style, in the air. He was smiling and crossing his arms, "I thought you would never come back. Guess I was wrong."

Frostbite stared at the controlled Danny. He didn't seem like the great one anymore, but it willed him to fight.

He walked up to the front, "Great one! You must try to stop yourself. This is wrong."

Danny just laughed hysterically, "This is wrong? Man are you stupid, snowman. Maybe you should go back to the frozen place from were you came and warm up in the cold."

Frostbite's eyes narrowed. Dani ran up to him and patted him on the shoulder, "Don't listen to him. He's not himself," She whispered. He only nodded.

"Well well. If it isn't the mistake of a clone. I thought you would melt by now. I see the bear is teaching you some powers. Let's see if you can stop me?" He raised a hand and vines shot out towards her.

Dani had no time to react. She froze the vines and shot straight at Danny. His eyes glowed green and fly traps jumped out of the ground. Dani stopped and was eaten by a plant.

Frostbite frowned and yelled out an attack. Sam and Tucker watched as the frozen beasts charged towards Danny.

Tucker turned towards his group and nodded, "Time to attack. Guys you have your weapons, shoot whatever you need to be okay. Shoot Danny if needed."

They nodded and took off.

That left Tucker and Sam alone. Sam peered at Danny, who was growing attacking plants.

"Why don't we just cut off that vine on his neck?" She asked.

Tucker shook his head furiously, "If we do that he might get brain damage or memory loss. We need to somehow make Undergrowth weak so that he can't control anymore or make Danny fight it, which I know he is."

Sam sighed, "I-I just want Danny back."

A blast knocked them back towards the entrance of the school. Sam rubbed her eyes letting her see what was in front of her.

Frostbite's army was surrounding Danny, who was now in ice bonds. He struggled against them but just sat still. His eyes glowed emotionless green at the victors.

"Danny?" Sam approached the tied ghost boy.

His only response was a growl. Sam held her weapon tight in her grasp and came closer. She was face to face with him in only moments but what happened next was surprising. She leaned in closer and locked lips with him.

He stared at her wide eyed and tried to break away but she just pulled his head forward with her hand. His eyes flickered from dark green to the usual neon.

She felt him relax and dropped her grip. She felt the passion in his mouth and him actually enjoying it.

She broke away from it and that's when Danny turned human and his eyes rolled back in his head. Sam panicked and looked at the beast surrounding her and him.

She dropped to her knees and placed fingers near his wrist. She felt a slow heartbeat and relaxed.

Tucker, who had his mouth opened, walked up to her, "Y-You kissed him?" She nodded, "Why? I saw that's he's not controlled anymore but why?"

Sam just shrugged, "I don't know either. I'm not sure why I did it but it just came to me. Like I had to do it."

"Who dares break our bond?" Undergrowth shouted. Plants formed his huge body and growled, "How dare you try and break my caretaker!"

He noticed Sam near him and sighed, "Well it if isn't Samantha. Well I think my choice is clear. You broke the bond. You must have feelings for poor Daniel don't you?" She didn't answer, "Well I guess to make it fair," He flicked his wrist and the vine connecting Danny to Undergrowth turned black, "I'll kill him. I was thinking about doing it anyway since he's a problem and he was going to break out of my grasp eventually but I think the time is right now."

Sam turned towards Danny who was now turning pale, "I think if you want him alive you'll join me and I'll give him the antidote. How does that sound?" She heard Undergrowth say.

Sam felt torn. If she didn't join him then Danny would die and if she did then she would hate every second of it. She would say horrible things about him and maybe lose him. She didn't want that to happen. But..

"I-I" She started.

"Sam.." A voice croaked. She spun around to see Danny raise a weak hand to her, "Do..it. I'll l-love you f-forever. J-just..." His lifeless blue eyes dulled and his hand dropped.

She screamed. Tears burst of of her eyes and she nodded, "I'll be your queen just please help him."

Undergrowth smiled and nodded. She turned back and sat near the dying boy. She placed his head on her lap and started to feel his warmth disappear slowly, "D-Danny?" She whispered.

The vine connected towards his neck turned white and traveled into his body. His body glowed a little before returning back to normal.

Danny's pale face soon returned back into its tan color. Sam smiled and hugged the unconscious boy hard.

"Well you've had your time together but it's time to end this. You know our deal," Undergrowth's vine's shot out at her and she screamed as loud as she could with her secret crush in her hands.

* * *

Cliff hanger! Well this is surprising right? The tables are turned and stuff. Well let's see what happens to Sam in the next chapter! Reviews Please? Will make me want to right more xDD REVIEW PLEASE, WANNA KNOW YOUR OPINION!


	4. Enemy's Turf

**Chapter 4: Enemy's Turf**

Sam's eyes shut tight as she threw Danny to the side and then herself. She wasn't thinking about the scratches all over her arm or about Danny's condition. All she thought was saving herself and her best friend out of the way of a killer plant ghost.

Throwing herself a few yards of where she previously was a good idea. The mind vines of Undergrowth were smashed into the sidewalk, giving herself a few seconds to figure things out.

Danny was out cold and she was suffering from minor injuries. Nothing life threating. She rushed over to Danny, patting his face. His blue eyes opened, looking up at her.

"Sam?" He whispered. She nodded and helped him up. He leaned his weight on her and carefully walked away from the scene behind them.

"Nobody will escape me!" Undergrowth bellowed, appearing in front of them. His eyes were darker than before, and his plants beside him, ready to spring.

Sam carefully let go of Danny, who was balancing himself slowly. He grabbed his head and took a couple of deep breaths, trying to get the nausia feeling out of him. She looked up at the ghost and frowned, "Leave us alone. Please."

He frowned, "I'm afraid not. You made a deal with me. And you shall full fill it," His arm went back and pushed forward quickly. She grabbed Danny's shirt and pulled him out of the way, herself following afterwards.

The ghost grumpled as he chased after her, "You cannot get away, Samantha. You cannot!"

She and Danny soon found themselves in an abandoned building, both panting from the loss of breath.

He looked up his eyes full of stress, "What's...happening?"

Her eyes glanced over at his worried figure and she frowned, "I made a deal with him that I would be his queen. But I lied. It was only to protect you...you were being controlled and then he poisoned you."

"P-Poisoned me?" Danny's eyes widened in horror.

She nodded, "Poisoned you. But I saved you. All we need to do is..."

"You don't know what to do, do you?" He finished, raising an eyebrow. She smiled and nodded.

"How did you beat him last time?" Sam asked, looking over her shoulder for any people in sight. She soon looked back at his thin state.

"I froze him...Repeatedly. Until he got smaller," He said, lamely, "But problem one, I'm not strong enough to beat him."

"Frostbite's here. And so is his crew. They can help you. But unforntuately we left them behind when we ran," He nodded and followed after his friend, running as fast as possible to the place she saw the furry beast last. Skillfully, she moved quickly through every track and obstilcale in her way. Her eyes were only set on finding Frostbite.

Little did she know, did she forget Danny. He tried his best to follow after her, but after being subjected with poison, you need time to heal. He panted and felt his head spin after a few seconds of running. Soon he lost her and he stopped, catching his breath and hopefully thinking that Sam would come back.

He leaned back on one of the brick walls of a building and laid his head there, closing his eyes for a moment. He desparately tried to recall what had happened to him during the black outs of Undergrowth's control. He remembered seeing his classmates...and a ghost shield. He groaned as his head throbbed in his body. Remembering was to difficult.

A crackling sound made him jump. His eyes opened but the ally was to dark for him to see properly. "Sam?" He whispered, getting up and walking to the source of the sound. That was his mistake. His eyes widened as he saw what was there. He knew he had no power to fight back but instead screaming with fear.

* * *

A blood filled scream filled the air of Amity Park as Sam tried to locate Frostbite. She paused at that scream and looked behind her, wishing that her mind was lying to her. Sure enough, he wasn't there. Her body froze with panic. She glanced both sides of her trying to find her best friend but he was gone.

"No," She whispered, running back the way she had came. Running back countless alleys, she punched herself for not looking behind her to make sure he was there. She had focused way to much on finding Frostbite she forgot who she was really trying to help. Danny.

She ran down a few more alleys before falling on the ground in fear. He was nowhere to be found. Where had he gone?

Sam tried to recall how loud the scream was. It wasn't soft nor loud which meant he should be close around her area. But of course she was wrong.

Tears slipped out of her eyes as she pounded her fists against the concrete underneith her. She made sobbing sounds and cried even more, failing the one she loved most. She could feel blisters appearing on the side of her first but she waved it away towards the real pain she was feeling. The dread of losing someone she loved.

"I failed you Danny. Failed," She uttered, lost into her own mind.

* * *

"Daniel, wake up," Danny's eyes opened slowly as he felt something peirce his side. He gave a cry of pain as he felt his body go limp. His brain still remained functional, even though his body wasn't.

He focused on the object in front of him, which was a green spiky blob. The blob soon cleared showing his kidnapper.

"Undergrowth! Let me go!" He wailed, his arms still hanging by his sides. Looking at his body, he saw he was wrapped up like a baby, plants holding him on the wall, forcefully. He tried to shake but again he failed.

The ghost laughed in responce and tilted the boy's head so it looked up at him, "I don't think so. You're friend outsmarted me back there. But of course I have something she holds dear. You."

Danny looked down and clenched his fists, which was weirdly the only thing he could do with his body. He had nothing to do. He had no power to escape and his body wasn't working with him. His only option was to stay put and see if someone would show up to save him.

"If you're wondering, I injected you with a ghostly treatment, preventing any ghost from fully moving. Of course you can do small things but you can't move enought to escape," Undergrowth warned.

He gave a small nod, looking away from the ghost. His eyes closed as he felt the treatment work up his body to his head. His mind dazed as he was sent into unconsiousness.

* * *

"Frostbite!" Sam hollered, rushing towards the furry beast. His small violet eyes looked upon the worried girl, giving him a small concern.

"What's wrong? Has something happened to the Great One?" She bit her lip and nodded. His eyes widened and leaned closer to her, "What has happened to him?"

"I had him. He was with me...until I wasn't watching him. I forgot how weak he was. I lost him. And I heard his scream," She whispered, choking back tears.

His eyes softened and nodded, "Do not fret. It is not your fault. He'll be okay, that I promise. But we must find him."

She looked down to the floor, tears slipping down her face.

"Samantha," A voice rang out in the distance. Catching the attention of Frostbite and Sam, they listened, hoping for news about Danny. "I have Daniel," She gave a sigh of relief, "But if you want to see him again, I suggest you keep your promise. Travel to my tree and we will have a little chat, won't we?"

"I have to go," Sam whispered, turning towards the direction of the large tree in the park. Before she could run there a claw held her back. She looked up at the bear, waiting to hear what he would say.

"I suggest you to take someone. I would hate for you to be alone and fail. You need a companion," Frostbite uttered to her. She nodded, wiping the wet tears off her eye. She wasn't sure who to take at first until a picture of Tucker was pushed into her mind.

"Tucker. I'll take him. But where is he?" Sam asked.

Frostbite looked around, "I'm not sure. But I know he is here. I saw him minutes ago."

Just then hearing the sound of his name, Tucker appeared behind the furry beast giving a smile, "What's up Sam? Where's Danny?"

She gave a nervous smile as she looked down, "I lost him. Undergrowth has him again. But this time he's not controlling him. He's trying to blackmail me remember?"

He nodded, "Stupid plant. How are we going to get him back?"

Sam shrugged, "You and me always make a plan when we know the situation. So let's do what we usually do. That okay?"

Tucker bit his lip, "I don't think we can do that this time. He had Danny. It's either try and die or succeed and save him. And right now," He looked around the city, "I don't think we're on a winning streak. He had an upperhand."

"I know. But we have to try."

"Yeah."

"We need to save Danny. Just let's try."

"But, he's-"

"Yeah I know. Stronger than us. But does that even matter? It's either Danny or we become his army."

"Okay."

Both gave smile as they made sure their weapons were on and hurried towards the large purplish tree in the park.

* * *

"Ah. My prey has finally come. Soon my queen will be reunited with me and I can finally destroy that stupid ghost boy," Undergrowth said, replaying his plan in his head. He gave an evil laugh, which echoed around the tree but not loud enough to wake the boy behind him.

He was still behind hung, his hands and feet tied to a single but very strong vine, which held him like he was flying. He was unable to touch anything which was good enough for him. The boy's head hung low, nothing powerful able to support it.

Undergrowth smiled as he saw the bodies of a girl and boy appear, walking closer and closer to the tree. Their faces had determination, just making him laugh more. No way were these weak humans going to win. But it did humor him.

"Time to invite our guests in."

* * *

"Don't you think this seems to easy? Usually the ghosts attack us and we're forced to fight. Now it seems we're trying to bring the fight to him," Tucker said over to Sam, who was stalking around the plant infested park.

"You're actually right on that. Where are all the ghosts?" She agreed and looked at the large tree at least a 100 yards away.

"Not sure. You think they're waiting for us?" Tucker asked.

She shrugged but thought on that idea. It did kind of make sense. Undergrowth would try and make a plan so that he got what he wanted. Sam as her queen and Danny dead. That's what he wanted to get.

"I think you're right Tuck. He's probably waiting for us, using Danny to lure us in," Sam whispered.

"But we have to go in. Either that or we never see Danny again. We have to do it," Tucker said.

She thought about it for a second before nodding, "Let's go."

Both hurried towards the purple tree, making sure not to get caught by any plants or humans that were being controlled. They safely made it and reached the entrance.

Tucker threw his arms towards the entrance, "Ladies first."

She rolled her eyes, "How mature. Now can you forget about your fears for one second and stay on topic?"

He nodded, "Sure."

They rolled inside and hid behind a large plant which was giving them perfect lookout. They were able to see some controlled humans like Mr. Lancer and Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, who were waiting for their 'commands'.

A ghost smiled and pointed over to the exit, "The king orders you to find 2 humans, who are untame and capture them. They're causing a threat to our enviroment and are going to kill our plants. Stop them."

They nodded and walked away, their hands and feet mimicing zombies. It sickened both Sam and Tucker, who watched them pass by their location.

"Come on," Sam said as she saw the coast was clear. They rushed deeper into the vegitized tree before stopping at a large door. It's opening was large and it looked like it could fit at least 20 of Undergrowth but that wasn't what caught their attention. It was what was hanging in the middle room by vines; Danny.

"Danny!" Both almost screamed and rushed inside.

Danny wasn't moving or responding back to what they had yelled, making a growing concern deepen inside them. His eyes were shut and his face palish. He wasn't physically hurt, only a couple scratches on his knees and arm which Sam had caused to pull him away in the first place from the plants.

"Hello children. Find your little friend?" Vines appeared and formed the shape of Undergowth, his evil smile filled with happiness.

"Let go of him dude!" Tucker shouted.

Sam looked over at him, "Really? That's all you got?"

He shrugged, "What? That's the first thing that came to mind."

She shook her head and turned back to the ghost, "Let him go."

"Or else what?" He answered, his tone dark and menacing. She really wanted to blast him in the face and take off with Danny, but it wasn't going to be that easy. Everything was going to get harder from this point. But she had to continue with her goal. Take Danny out of this place no matter what it cost.

"Or else we'll attack," Sam said firmly.

Undergrowth gave a chuckle and looked over at her, his eyes blazing, "What are you going to do girl? Hurt me? There's only 2 of you. There's no possible way you can defeat me."

She frowned, "I might as well try."

"Good luck, Samantha. And by the way, your friend Daniel doesn't have much time. He's weak beyond measures but what can you do?" He added and gave large smirk.

Sam looked over her shoulder at Danny. He was pale and lifeless but there wasn't a way he could die. He was fine a few hours ago, healthy and well. He was weak but not enough that his body would give out...

Without a single mistake, Sam pulled the trigger of her blaster and shot at Undegrowth's heart. He hissed in pain and narrowed his pupilless eyes at her.

"You will pay for that Samantha!" He bellowed and summoned his vines to attack her.

While both of them were distracted, Tucker carefully cut off the vines around Danny's ankles and wrists and let his best friend plop into his arms. He carried him to the corner, well hid away from the fight. He patted the pale boy's face a couple times before eyes opened up at him.

"Tucker?"

"Danny! Thank goodness you're okay. I was getting worried. Well Sam was too but-"

"Where's Sam?" He raised his head and turned it, trying to find any source of black or purple.

"She's fighting Undergrowth."

"Alone?"

"Alone."

"We've got to help her," Danny said firmly and tried to stand up. His hands felt like jello and his head throbbed against his skull. He sat back down and groaned in pain.

"We can't. Not when you're like that. You may have super hero instincts but I have healthy instincts and I'm not letting you fight. No buts about it," Tucker said pushed him down, so that his head was on the wall.

"You sound like my mom," Danny whined and Tucker gave a smirk. He looked over at the fight and it didn't look very well in his perspective. Sam wasn't having anytime to shoot her gun properly, but kept running around the room and shooting everything she could. Undergrowth was just standing there, a grim expression around his face. It was like for minutes, Sam running and the plants chasing her. Until finally, a vine caught her by the foot and she gave a yelp of protest.

Undergrowth's eyes had grown dim from boredom but lit as the goth girl was dragged towards him. His malicious smile returned back to his lips as he picked her up, "My...still have some spirit left?"

"Let go of me, you stupid excuse for a plant!" She spat back, squirming around in the vine's hold.

The plant ghost sighed, "You know very well that's not going to happen. You human friend is weak to fight me and you're ghost companion is weak beyond measures. What can you possibly do to me that would make me let go?"

Tucker's eyes stared up at Sam and the ghost as his eyes widened in shock and fear. There was nothing they could do. It was to late to do anything to fight back against Undergrowth.

The geek had been so wrapped up in the talk between the human and ghost, he was unaware of what was happening behind him. Danny was able to phase away from the African boy and float invisiblity towards the two beings who were still chatting.

"She could call me!" Danny screamed as he blasted back the ghost. He gave a grunt of surprise as he was thrown back and collided with the plantish wall behind him.

"Danny!" Danny grinned as his hands lit up with blue energy and blasted the vine with it. The plant froze in seconds but was unable to hold onto the human girl any longer. It cracked under the weight and separated with it's main part, making Sam fall down 20 feet to the ground.

"No you don't," The halfa said, as he shot down towards her and lifted her from harmful injury. She held onto him tightly as he grinned at her. "You thought you were going to fall? I'm right here beside you."

Sam smiled and playfully punched him, "I knew you were going to do that. It was just a instinct to scream and to fall down 20 feet."

He rolled his eyes, "Right."

They landed safely near Tucker as Danny leaned back on the wall and groaned from the headache growing in his skull.

"You shouldn't have done that. You're already weak," Sam cautioned slightly as he helped him to the floor. He nodded slowly but placed the back of his head on the wall.

"Nice try Phantom. But you're not able to keep me weak for long. Not in your condition," Undergrowth laughed, standing up with energy filled up in his fists. "It's only a matter of time til you break from the pressure and power needed to defeat me."

"Well then, it's going to be a while," Danny retorted back as he stood up, his hands lighting up with dark green energy. Seeing this billions of times, Sam and Tucker knew that was a lie. Just depending on the light of energy Danny used, they knew how much energy he had left. And judging by the color, it wasn't much.

His form flew into the air as he blasted the ghost a few times, but failed to do any real damage. Undergrowth smiled in amusement before he flicked his wrist and summonded a vine to attack. Danny's attack had cost him greatly as he was unable to defend himself from the attack. He gave a scream of surprise as he fell onto the rugged ground.

"Danny!" Sam screamed and ran over to him, not giving the slightest hestitation if she was in danger or not. She picked up his shoulders and gave them a hard shake. "Wake up Danny! Please wake up!" She desperately wanted a answer, a slight moan or jerk to tell her he was fine. But no, neither sound came from the unconsious boy in her hands.

"You're friend can't help you. It's already to late anyway. By the time he comes out of unconsiousness, I shall already control the world. And you're friend can't do anything to stop me," Undergrowth mocked.

Vines came out of the walls, trapping Tucker and Sam to their spots. As Sam was taken from Danny, his head jerked to the ground so hard, Sam had though his neck had snapped. And the silence from him, only confirmed her fears.

The plant ghost walked over to Danny's limp form and he smiled, "As soon as you are powered up enough, I shall use you to power my world. You energy is powerful enough to make my children grow faster and stronger and by the time you can do anything about it, it shall be to late."

Still, Danny didn't reply back.

Undergrowth picked him up with ease and he threw him to some extra vines, "Take him to the Power Room and hook him up to the machine. As soon as he wakes up, start it and alert me."

The vines did as he asked without a word and dragged the boy to another room, who still didn't make a sound.

"Let go of him!" Sam screamed and kicked from her little imprisonment. Of course it was no good since the vines had her and Tucker strapped to the wall by their wrists and feet.

"And why would I do that? He's beyond the power of the average power of ghosts. His energy will be put to good use for my world. He'll probably energize my children for a couple months before he'll dry of his power," Undergrowth laughed.

"No! Let go of him!" She continued to shout, hoping that her fits of panic were enough to break free of the plant wrapped around her.

"Sure sure. After I'm finished with him," The ghost smirked and looked out of the window. "Don't you love my world? It's so much better than that infested world you used to live in. Soon the entire world will be in my image."

"And what image is that? The whole world will look the same. No humans and plants ruling the world," Tucker spat out.

"The image of the past. Before you humans infested it," Undergrowth growled back.

"The world is WAY better now then the past," Tucker shouted. This plant was insane. He thought that chaostic world back then was much better than now? If he had a weapon right now, he wouldn't hesitate to shoot this ghost down several times.

"Oh really my boy? Then-" A loud scream echoed the room as Undergrowth smirked and the teens' eyes widened in horror. They knew that scream anywhere.

Danny.

* * *

I am REALLY sorry for my late update. I've been busy with school and basketball practice. I won't be able to update soon since I'll have games and stuff. But I thank you all for waiting paitently even though I'm pretty slow...Don't kill me!


	5. Getting closer to the prize

**Chapter 5: Getting close to the prize**

"Danny!" Sam screamed. She made a move to struggle away from the plant's grasp but of course it had to have unlimited strength against her. "Danny!"

His screams continued to echo around the plant castle and Undergrowth gave a pleased smile, "Guess, it's my cue. I would have never thought he would have woken up that quickly. Guess my energy source will have to start now." He gave a small chuckle and turned to Sam, "Don't worry my queen. Once you're with me, you'll never need the assistance of that cursed boy. You'll only need me."

Her eyes widened as she continued to struggle in place, giving up several times. She slumped in her spot as her eyes darted to the door which Danny had been vanished into.

"SAM! TUCKER!" The hybrid shrieked out before falling quiet. Her eyes stared at Tucker for a brief second, before both their eyes fell to the floor in defeat, hopelessness, and sorrow.

"Finally, he's silenced," Undergrowth smirked as he walked into the hallway, "I shall see you two soon."

His form vanished and Sam felt tears slowly fall down her cheeks. "D-Danny's... gone."

"He isn't gone Sam. You don't know that," Tucker reassured softly, his fingers trying their best to reach Sam. "I bet he's fine."

"Tucker. You heard him. You heard his screams. He tried to call for us... which we were unable to do anything about. He could be dead already," Sam whispered, her tears now dripping from his face and onto the floor below.

Tucker stared at her for a second before lowering his gaze. He didn't have anything else to say to her anymore. She believed he was dead and she wasn't going to change her mind... such a stubborn girl he had befriend.

"Amazing!" Undergrowth mumbled. "This boy will power me for years. Now to try him out."

On command, the vines in the plant building flashed green with energy and a shout from beside them, made their faces pale. A large scream erupted but was silenced in seconds as quick as it was formed.

"Perfect. He's increased everything twice as much!" He laughed. "This boy is a mircale."

Undergrowth walked out of the room as he gave the humans both a smirk, "You're friend is being put into good use. Don't you worry."

"What are you doing to him? Leave him alone!" Sam shrieked, tugging on the binds harder.

"You think that I would leave him, a half human ghost hyrbid, alone, who can power my world for months?" He asked. Not expecting an answer in reply, he continued. "I think not. And now that I think about it, why do I need you anymore? Nothing you humans can do will stop me from taking over your misirible world."

Sam almost wanted to sigh in relief at his statement but she knew it wasn't over. He had something they came for and cherished; Danny.

"That's so nice of you, Undergrowth but I would really appriate the release of my best friend."

"You think life is that easy? You don't get whatever you want whenever you want. You need to earn it," Undergrowth smiled. "And I think I've earned your precious ghost boy."

"But-"

"Sorry Samantha. But young Daniel is mine and there's nothing you can do to stop me," He laughed, "Nothing!" He turned to the vines, "Take them to the prison room."

"No!" She continued to scream as they were dragged away. But it was no use. Undergrowth ignored them and turned away.

The plants soon threw them into a plantish cell as the only entrance disappeared intot the thicket of vines. Groaning, Tucker crossed his arms and turned to view the wall. Sam just let tears escape her as her crush was used for a power source, soon to be dying.

"Maybe we could-," Tucker started but she just shook her head.

"It's no use. We can't get out. We don't have anymore weapons and were trapped up in this cell. What can we do to get out?" Sam sighed.

"I.. don't know," He whispered as he leaned closer to his best friend.

* * *

Dani's heart pounded loud in her chest as he flew closer to the large plant castle. Frostbite had informed her that her cousin and his friends were in here, doing heck knows what and judging by the absense of any fights that something bad had happened to them.

She needed to make sure her cousin was alright. He was the only thing close enough for a family to her. She couldn't lose him.

Phasing through the first barrier of the wall, she dropped down to the floor and took on the power of invisibility, hoping for at least to find the location of her cousin or friends.

Plants had just passed her throughout all the hallways and thankfully didn't sense her presense but seeing the strange light flickering off the plants told her that they were extra stronger than usual and that she may not have the energy to take them on later.

But she tiptoed along the walls of Undergrowth's castle and for an unaccountable time got lost in a matter of turns. Gasping, she froze in place and forced herself to remember the way she had entered.

She had grumbled loud enough to catch the attention of a couple of people, making her quickly move in a fighting stance at the sound.

"Dani?"

Her heart grinned as she found the relieved faces of Sam and Tucker, who were apperianctly trapped in a plant cell.

"Guys! Frostbite sent me. What happened? Where's Danny?"

Both thier smiles fell as the reminder of the ghost boy. Sam swallowed hard, "Thank goodness Frostbite sent you. D-Danny's being used as a battery. Did you see the glowing plants on your way here?" She nodded, "Danny's doing that. He's helping making his plants stronger. There's no way we can take them on now ourselves. But the major thing is that Danny's gone again but we know where he is. He's not far."

"You do?" She jumped and quickly flew up towards the window, "Where is he?"

Sam pointed to the door's lock. "First we need to be let out."

Dani nodded eargerly, "Of course." Her fingers carefully blasted the lock on the door which immediately shriveled up and collasped. The teens rushed out not a second later, a thankful smile perking up their lips.

"Thanks dude," Tucker grinned.

"Don't mention it," She turned to Sam, "Where's Danny?"

Her eyes glanced over to the door, "Near Undergrowth's lair. He should be in one of the rooms that are beside his place."

She nodded firmly and flew over to the door, making sure the coast was clear. Smirking, she gave a signal to the rest of them and hesitantly led the way down the hallway. Her eyes swiftly turned every which way for emergancies, which was something Sam felt guilt from.

Seeing the familiar hallways they passed on thier way to the cells, Tucker pointed further, "We're almost there."

Dani's concentrated frown deepened as she finally stopped at the end of the hallway in which Tucker said, and quickly put up her hands, which flickered to a bright neon green. They walked slowly into the room, which was surprisng empty. Everything was the way it was Sam and Tucker last pictured it. It looked like there was no place the fight was held hours ago.

"Where is he?" Dani interrupted.

Tucker pointed to the open door on the left and they quickly rushed towards it without another hesitation blocking them from thier friend.

The room was surprisingly dark but they were all able to make out a small curled up body in the center of the room. A small blueish light coming from the object dimmed the room slightly but not enough to make out the entire figure. As they stepped closer, Dani allowed herself to make her hand brighter and she immediately flew over to the body. "Danny!"

Just as she said that, he whimpered softly as he curled up tighter against her. She could feel him shiver against her and that wasn't just because she was a ghost. The floor was way colder than her at the moment and she could see rips and tears all over his clothes that were just screaming for him to get hyperthermia.

"Danny. Can you hear me?" Sam and Tucker approached the half ghosts, a look of worry and hatred on thier faces. The ghost boy moaned in pain and slowly peaked an eye open. But to everyone's added worry instead of his usual pupil blue eyes it was instead solid ice blue. He started to squirm in his clone's arms, his grip tightening on himself. "Danny!"

Just as she asked, Danny opened his eyes, "D-Dani? Is... that really...?"

She smiled at the sound of his familiar voice and nodded, "Yeah, its me. Finally came back to visit couz. Thanks to the help of your friends and Frostbite. Now come on, we have to get you out of here and take you home."

His small smile faltered, "... You can't. Undergrowth told me his entire plan and its pretty thorough. With my energy added to his... he'll be pretty unstoppable. You can't seperate me from whatever is draining me and you can't go head on with him alone. He'll crush you worse than he could have done when we last saw him... I've tried out everything and I mean everything in my head for you guys to stop him and I came up with two things, though the first one is the most best way to stop him..."

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"That... you destory the thing powering him."

Everyone paused and stared upon the ghost boy who looked away at his hands. None of them had even considered this as a choice. This was extremely out of the question, no doubt. Everyone frowned. How could he even think of this as a suggestion?

"No."

He half smiled, "I guessed that you wouldn't want to go with that one but I still had to include it. That one's the best choice to stop him."

"We would never go with that one. Not even if you asked us," Tucker added.

"What's choice two?" Dani asked, trying to steer the group away from a converstation that would probably cause complete chaos.

Danny raised a finger, "This one could work. It has a 50/50 chance of being a success." He turned to his human best friends, "Remember how I stopped Undergrowth before he was able to reach full power of the planet?" They nodded.

"Didn't you freeze his roots from underground?" Tucker said.

He nodded, "I did which thankfully worked. But it did take alot of my energy away but not enough to cause me returning back to normal. If you guys could put up a group of Frostbite's army and you Danielle, you guys could try and freeze his roots again and stop him. It could possibly work but you need to work fast. In a matter of weeks he'll be super powerful and you won't be able to do anything to stop him."

"That could work! But we need alot of being that have ice powers like you," Sam thought.

Danny shrugged, "It could work. There's not alot of ghosts with ice cores and the time we have left... it's a small chance that the plan could work."

"What did he do to you?" Dani said, putting up a hand to his temple.

He swatted it away annoyingly and sighed, "He's made sure I can't escape. I've tried blasting my way out, using my ice powers, intangiblity and everything. Nothings worked. Not even my ghostly wail is working against the ghost proof walls... he's just gotten to strong."

"But can't you at least escape the room? He's not holding you here against yourself is he?"

For an answer, he raised the cuff of his jeans and resting there was a weird plant thorn anklet which was connected by a three yard vine to the floor. He shook his head sadly, "I can't escape. I can feel him drain me slowly and when he battles, he summons more energy from me. It hurts.."

Sam bent down beside him and touched his shoulder, "Danny. We're going to get you out of this. We will. We'll never leave you in a messed up place like this."

He nodded, "I trust you guys."

"Guys? I think someone's coming," Tucker alerted from the side of the door. His look of worry was unmistakable and both of them knew it was almost time to depart before someone came to check up on the 'power source.'

Dani and Sam stood up but still had their looks pointed at the frightened boy below them, "We'll be back. Just be strong for a little while longer," Dani whispered, allowing herself to give a small kiss to his temple.

He grinned, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

Giving one last took towards the ghost boy, Dani quickly turned away and phased her clone's friends back into the hallway. The entire time, Danny just starred solumnly at thier departure and sighed as he laid back on the cold pointy ground.

Dani on the other hand, quickly phased them out of the large castle and stopped as soon as they were meters away from the castle. She gave a sigh as she started the long walk towards the place where Frostbite had to told her to meet up at. As she walked, Sam gave one last glance at the place where her best friend was and soon followed after the ghost girl. Tucker gave a soft smile and treaded behind her.

They all knew it was a long way back towards the hideout, but each one of them was beyond exhausted. Their feet left soft marks in the soil as they headed longer distances away from the epicenter.

What seemed like hours which only was actually 47 minutes, they reached the location of where all the ghosts, teens and extra people who they found in their homes were. They actually just reached the entrance when Frostbite arrived and greeted everyone happily. The news however on their dear friend was enough to bring a sour look to his face.

"We will see the Great One again. He's a noble boy who will never stop fighting," He had said before they all slipped inside the run down hotel, which thankfully hadn't been destroying by the plants.

The teens that they had regrouped were also happy that they had returned safe, each of them informing Sam and Tucker about what they had done and if they had saved anyone. Most of them had at least saved one person, which was good information on their army.

Sam nodded at yet another teen before she told him that was a job well done and the teen rushed away. This had been going on for a long hour and she couldn't take another one. She turned to Frostbite, "Is there a room where me, Tucker and Dani can get settled? We'd appreciate a good place to sleep."

The large beast grinned, "Of course. I had told my people to settle a place that was well enough for you and everyone. Here, I shall take you."

They all followed after him and he had led them to a room not far down from the main place which was comfortable. After thanking them several times, Sam shut the door softly and flung herself to the bed.

Her eyes slowly shut, hoping for when she would awake that this whole thing would have been a complete nightmare and that she would have her best friend by her side again.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry for the super late update, but this story is getting harder to write the further I get through it. I unfortunately didn't have the chapters for this ready for update but I'm hoping that I can make them on time next time. Thanks to everyone and see you next chapter! Review!

~LHT


	6. The Plan

**Chapter 6: The Plan**

"Wake up the Great One's friends! If you don't awake to a new day, how will we ever save the earth?" Frostbite boomed as his large form entered through the wooden door.

This intrusion earned a groan from each of them as they all cuddled back into the queen sized beds. Sensing their stubbornness, the snow beast shot waves of energy in their direction which forced them to yelp and jump out of bed. Dani hugged herself tight as she gave an annoyed look to him. "Do we have to get up this early?"

He nodded, slightly grinning, "Of course. Do you think waking later will help save the world?"

Tucker frowned, "Can we just get 5 more minutes?"

"No! Rise and shine to a great beautiful new day! This could be the day were we stop Undergrowth."

Sam sighed and rubbed her eye, patting the geek in the process, "Come on and let's just do as he says. We won't get anywhere with complaining."

Giving up the arguement, Tucker followed after her into a conviently placed restroom beside their room. They moved their seperate ways, Dani following after the goth girl. It was mostly refreshing themselves and fixing their clothes and hair that took up their time in the restrooms. Dani had to splash her face with tons of water for her to finally feel accomplish and take on the day.

Tucker on the other hand, didn't have a companion to take to the bathroom so it was just wallowing in the memories of yesterday that forced him to quickly move. Flashes of Danny's screams and scared form, haunted his mind for seconds before vanishing into a cloud of smoke.

He huffed a couple times before exiting the bathroom and forcing himself to suck up the guilt in his body. He met Sam and Dani along the way, all of them taking the same path towards the main room of the hotel.

The same as yesterday, bunches of people were awaiting for their arrival, their heads turning immediately to the sound of heavy footsteps. Everyone's emotionless face shown onto them, Sam's hand clutching tighter to her skirt.

Frostbite caught up with the group and quickly gave a small point to the other side of the hotel, "Why don't you get breakfast and decide on what to do today. I'm sure you'll come up with a plan."

They nodded slowly as they stepped into a room, presumingly looking like a 'kitchen'. They're eyes looked over at the food everyone was eating and they nodded, skipping over the breakfast line and heading toward an empty table. Taking a seat, they looked over at each other for a long time.

Dani frowned and smacked her fist against the table, "What are we going to do to save him?"

Sam's eyes traced over the ghost girl's thin form and sighed, shaking her head. "Dani, I'm afraid to say it but I'm not sure. We've already entered his kingdom and look where it got us. We didn't even come close to saving him. Probably just worsed his punishment with Undergrowth."

Her eyes flashed green in utter hatred, "So what? Just on that little fact, you're not willing to go inside his home again? I thought you loved Danny. If I had any opinion on this, I'd already be in his house, fighting to get my cousin back! I wouldn't just sit here like the rest of the people here."

Sensing a fight about to erupt, Tucker quickly cut in-"Dani, you couldn't just go in there without a plan, better yet alone. You're not as powerful as Danny and you're in no shape to fight to the death. Danny wouldn't want you to die for him like that."

"But-"

"No buts. Think of what he'd want for you. You know him better than any of us remember?"

Dani sighed and fell back in her seat, "Fine, you're right. But what are we going to do now?"

Tucker pushed the bridge of his glasses up, "I think we're going to fight again, and this time, not come back without Danny."

As he finished, Sam and Dani were both grinning wildly at each other, his almost thought he was going crazy til Sam grabbed his wrist.

"That's it! Time! We need to distract Undergrowth so we can sneak inside and take Danny. Tucker you're a genius!" Sam exclaimed.

Tucker smiled and fixed his shirt, "Well thanks for recognizing my genius. And how would you suppose we do that?"

The way the goth girl's eyes lit up, he knew it was going to be big trouble. And just as he thought, Sam had dragged him and Dani to the crowd at the breakfast area and jumped on top of a unused table, screaming out, "Do you guys want to live like this forever?"

Just as she hoped, she had caught everyone's eye and they were all staring at her patiently, waiting for her to continue. She had also caught Frostbite's attention, which was also good since she didn't want to explain herself again. Taking a breath, she spoke louder, "Do you? Do you want those evil plant ghosts to over run us? Us, the humans who've had this planet for thousands of years? We're more experienced now then before yet we're cowering in fear! Do you want to stay here and continue this... pathetic life or do you want to make a change?" By that time, many of the people that were sitting down were now standing up, a small hope of change growing in their spirits. "We need to protect ourselves and one way we can, is that we save the person who's tried the most for us; Danny Phantom. If we can get him back, we can have a scoring chance of changing our world back to the place we've known for years. Who's with us?"

Every single person in the room was now standing, smiling with growing hope. Sam felt hope swell her and she knew she had succeeded in one thing: Having a big enough distraction to get Danny back. Memorizing the crowd once more, Sam shouted out, "Now here's the plan.."

* * *

"Amazing. Why hadn't I done this sooner?" Undergrowth growled out, looking over at his powered home. Every since the plug in of that ghost boy, he was suddenly stronger than he ever could be. If used correctly, that ghost boy could power his world for months, maybe even years if given the correct nutrition, which he would ensure on doing.

"You won't win y-you know. My friends will b-beat you and you'll p-pay," A small voice mumbled.

He turned around and laughed, "And how do you expect for them to accomplish that? You couldn't beat me, so how will your friends will?"

Danny frowned and hissed out, "I know they will. They'll never abandon me here with you."

"And you believe that? Ahh well, believe what you want," Undergrowth waved, "Won't be any surprise to me." And he disappeared out the room.

Holding his restraints, Danny sighed and lowered his head. He had a slight fear that his friends wouldn't come for him at all. How could they anyway? Undergrowth at this moment was all powerful. The only way they could pass if the source of the extra power was somehow gone..

He froze at that thought. The energy source making him more stronger was him. He had to be destroyed for his friends to pass. Undergrowth would be possibly relying on his source of energy as power so that meant he wasn't using his own. And it would take a couple hours to recharge and regain all the energy lost which meant enough time for his friends to come and do what they planned to weaken him. Perfect.

The only problem to his plan was getting rid of his energy. How could he do that? Undergrowth controlled his flow of power so it was nearly impossible to try and stop the power from flowing out of him and into the vines connected. Unless he forced all his power out at once.

It could work possibly. But he needed his friends to be on time to enter. If they weren't, it could ruin everything and result in the death of them and possibly himself. But how would he be able to send a message? It was virtually impossible for him to get out of the restraints holding him back and run to his friends and informing them on how to save him.

Undergrowth was depending on his flow of energy so that meant couldn't he do stuff as well? Couldn't he at least do something with his powers that could send a message?

Thinking hard, he just wished he could create a little messenger that could say to go to the edge of Undergrowth's kingdom and sneak in while he tried to use all his energy at once...

For a second he felt some of his energy disappear and leave his body. It already felt familiar when Undergrowth called for energy from him but it felt different, warmerish.

He opened his eyes, unaware of closing them, gasped as he realized there was a plant in front of him, almost human like. It was covered with shrubs and vines but it made the form of a person. It's eyes glowed green and he could hear it in its head. "I am here to serve master."

The idea of controlling a plant and finally able to tell his friends how to enter the kingdom without notice excited him. He grinned for the first time during his 'stay' and nodded at the plant. "You know what to do. Don't return without telling them."

The plants eyes flashed with the command and disappeared back into the tangles of plants around the room. For a second he thought the plant disappeared and wasn't going to inform his friends of what he wanted but he felt the plant servant fly from the kingdom, following the trails of plants that lead out and into the city.

He exhaled a sigh of relief. Maybe by tonight he'd be able to escape with his friends and finally pause the nonstop terror of Undergrowth.

* * *

"Okay so, just as a recap, this is the plan. There's going to be groups of people attacking some plants and while their distracting Undergrowth for a while we're going to break into the kingdom, by finding the most weakest point, and going intangibly through the earth to freeze his main roots, if are the right ones, will counter to the other roots and break his whole 'world' down," Tucker said, tapping his head.

Sam and Dani nodded, "That pretty much does it."

The goth girl narrowed her eyes, "Why do you suggest something better?"

He shook his head, "No but I feel like their some flaws in the plan. Like how would we find the most weakest spot? That could take hours and it may be already to late for Danny. We're trying to get to him as fast as possible remember?"

Dani sighed, "He's right. It could take hours," She turned to Sam, "What are we gonna do now?"

Before she could answer, a plant appeared through the floor, its eyes blazing neon green. On instinct, Dani turned ghost and held her ghost ray at the monster.

"Wait!" Sam screamed and held the ghost girl back. "I recognize this from somewhere."

The ghost plant thing stood still as she approached it. She tapped it on the forehead and studied its eyes for a second, before turning to her companions. "Undergrowth didn't send this."

"How do you know that?" Tucker asked.

Sam frowned and shook her head. "If this WAS Undergrowth's it would of attacked us by now."

"True."

"And look at it's eyes. Usually if it was Undergrowth's, its eyes would be a dark green. These are neon. And what does that remind you of?"

"Danny." Tucker and Dani said at the same time.

Sam grinned, "Exactly. Which means, somehow he sent this to us.. but why and how? Doesn't Undergrowth have some hold on him."

"Not exactly you guys."

Everyone turned to the ghost plant, their eyes wide with surprise. Jaws dropped and everyone's eyes were printed on the ghost.

"You know I could hear what you had to say right? Well I have to go soon and I have limited time. It took alot of strength just to send this messenger and make me talk to you. So I'll rush this so listen carefully," Danny said, "At midnight, you guys need to be at the farthest growth from the kingdom, which is around where the school is. At that time, I'll use some of my energy to lower down the defenses since he's mostly using me as a power source. He's keeping his in reserve. The plants will flicker blue and return back to normal so that's when you can enter. Then do what you guys planned. I'm sure you guys were thinking of a way to enter, right?"

"Yeah we were. Maybe your smarter than we gave credit for," Sam laughed.

"Only in desperate situations. Don't worry guys.. we'll see each other soon. Love you guys, especially you Dani." Somehow the plant smiled and Sam recognized it as the shape of Danny. "Make me proud."

The plant's eyes disappeared to a black and it collapsed into a pile of plant debris. When she turned to Dani, tears were running down her cheeks and her fists were tightened.

"Dani?" Sam whispered.

"D-Danny.." She fell to her knees, her hands on her face, "I want Danny back!"

She put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry. We're getting him back no matter what."

She continued to sob and Sam looked over at Tucker who nodded. Today would be now or never.

* * *

Sorry for the late update. I've kinda had a writers block for a while.. but I'm back. I promise the next chapter to be longer! I was actually insisting to do that on this one but I felt like I should cut this short and make the next one longer. Thanks for all the support for this story.

-Lizz


End file.
